Me Cambiastes la Vida
by OnlyWithMyHeart
Summary: una hitoria que vale al pena de leer sobre sesshomaru & rin , donde hay complicaciones ,dudas ,y mas ... pero con el tiempo todo cambiara... esta histora es cuando rin crese,y ella al igual que sesshomaru descubren que sienten algo por el otro...
1. Chapter 1

Despues de la batalla con naraku la, anciana kaede le sugirió a rin que vivieran un tiempo con los humanos y así ella pudiera elegir si quedarse con los humanos o irse con sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru acepto esa petición por su seguridad, ya que él Pensaba que estando con él, rin corría peligro...

Pero el la cuidaba a corta distancia, protegiéndola, e incrementando cada día un gran cariño asía ella. Y en el cumpleaños de rin sesshomaru le enviaba un regalo y cada semana un pequeño detalle , haciendo que rin también se encariñara más con el... Aunque ya no se miraran como antes rin no podía olvidarlo , rin podia sentirlo ke estaba cercas protegiendola en algun lugar oculto ademas él le salvo la vida 2 veces y la protegía como su padre ...

Pero durante su cumpleaños 16 sesshomaru decidió irse a su palacio...

A medio camino jaken le dice: amo, no le enviara un regalo ala pequeña rin este año?...

Sesshomaru con un rostro serio no le respondió...

JAKEN: amo? (Dice con tono de preocupación)

Sesshomaru voltea a verlo con una mirada fría, y dice: me alejare de rin un tiempo para hacerme cargo de mi palacio a si es que no cuestiones mi decisión... (Más que en sus pensamientos sus sentimientos lo traicionaban)

JAKEN: pero...

SESSHOMARU: cállate o te mato...

Más tarde ese mismo Rin esperaba algo de sesshomaru pero para su sorpresa no fue así, la anciana kaede la miro preocupaba y le pregunto en que pensaba .

KAEDE: te ocurre algo Rin?

RIN: no, es lo lamente que siempre en mi cumpleaños sesshomaru me da un regalo en mi cumpleaños y aunque no lo vea yo lo siento cercas, pero hoy es diferente; que tal si le ocurrió algo o tal vez se olvidó de mi (dijo ella con una voz triste)... Kaede estaba pensando que tal vez rin estaba sintiendo algo más que solamente aprecio hacia ese demonio...

Tratando de consolarla le dijo

KAEDE: no te preocupes rin, hoy es tu cumpleaños y además aún falta el resto del día...

RIN: pero... (La anciana no la dejo terminar la oración)

KAEDE: sin peros pequeña pronto llegaran los muchachos para la comida, ve y ponte lista...

Rin obedeció a la anciana pero aun así No se podía sacar de la cabeza todos esos pensamientos negativos...

Más tarde ese día los muchachos llegaron entre ellos llego Kohaku, uno de sus buenos amigos de la infancia que los acompaño durante la batalla ...kohaku no la había mirado hace mucho ,Rin cambio mucho con los años , ya que la última vez je la vio Rin era una niña inocente ... Kohaku se quedó encantado por ella por así decirlo ... Kohaku se le quedo viendo fijamente mientras ella estaba saludado a sus amigos ... Rin sintió una mirada fija en ella y voltio con una sonrisa y emocionada se fue acercando poco a poco ya que hace mucho que no lo miraba...

RIN: Kohaku! Que gusto volverte a ver, hase mucho que no nos alabamos (diciéndolo con un tono de alegría mientras lo abrazaba amigable mente)...

Kohaku se mostro algo nervioso solamente sonrio y se sonrojo

RIN: Vamos kohaku , la cena ya esta lista !.. (Rin dijo con una alegria contagiosa )

Ese dia todos se sentaron a comer acompañando a Rin en su cumpleaños , pero a ella aun asi le faltaba algo...

En fin, la cena termino pero kohaku , sango , miroku y sus hijos se kedaron a pasar la noche ya que vivian algo lejos y era de noche ... Ya todos se avian ido ala cama excepeto rin ,ella decidio salir a fuera a despejar su mente .. El dia ya avia terminado el dia y ninguna señal de sesshomaru , pensando en eso una y otravez ... En voz baja murmuro : se abra olvidado de mi ? ...Y lebanto su mirada asia la luna y solto una lagrima .

Mientras tanto en el palacio donde Sesshomaru se encontraba , el se miraba como si nada ubiera pasado, se encontraba serio sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento , pero eso era solamente por fuera porque por dentro sus sentimientos lo estaban consumiendo ... Al igual que Rin tambien salio afuera y miro el cielo por unos momentos, depues en su mente decia : Perdoname , esto es un bien para ti , tu corres mucho peligro a mi lado , y si algo te llega a pasar juro que jamas me lo perdonaria ... Estoy temiendo que esto que siento sea mas que cariño ... Unos momentos despues bajo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos , no podia creer que habia la posibilidad de que se estubiera enamorando ella...


	2. Chapter 2

Paso un día desde su cumpleaños, Rin se levantó mas temprano que los demás , aunque ya no quería pensar en lo que había pasado ayer , de todas maneras le llegaban los recuerdos ala mente ... Como miro que que kaede estaba profundamente dormida , no la quizo despertar asi es que rin decidio a despedirse de salgo, miroku,kohaku y los pequeños , les dio las gracias y les agradecio , despues entro ala casa y por accidente tiro algo e hizo mucho ruido , con temor de que aiga despertado ala anciana , pero miro que niciquiera se movio ; rin se preocupo y se acerco mas y trato de moverla pero no mostraba ninguna señal de vida , con la grimas en los ojos y con su corazon latiendo rapidamente trataba de despertarla mirntra le decia : kahede porfavor despierta ,despiertaaa! Porfavor no me dejes sola! ... Rapidamente salio afuera corriendo para alcansar alos muchachos y pedirles ayuda..

RIN: muchachooooss! Porfavor vengan algo ocorrio...

No paso mucho cuando toda la aldea se dio cuenta de que la anciana kaede ya se habia hido , le dieron su ultimo adios en la noche ... RIN estaba inconsolable las personas que mas queria ya no estaban con ella , habia quedado sola ... Pero no por mucho , ya ke sango le pidio a kohaku que se quedara con ella para que no le pasara nada y haora mas que nada necesecitaba de un amigo...sesshomaru aunque estaba lejos de ella sentia su dolor y se moria de ganas por verla almenos una vez aunque ocultaba sus sentimientos por fuera por dentro se los estaban comiendo vivo , pero aun el aun asi repetia en su cabeza que sin el , ella estaria mas segura...  
Kohaku estaba ahi con ella para protegerla, Rin le tenia mucha confianza a el ya ke era uno de sus mejores amigos , pero Kohaku la miraba de otra manera...  
Pasaron 6 meses con ninguna señal de sesshomaru y asiendo que rin se pusiera triste y kohaku notaba su tristesa en su rostro y no dudo en preguntarle porque no le gustaba verla asi ... Rin estaba afuera sentada en el piso viendo las flores , y kohaku algo nervioso no dudo en acercarse a ella , se sentó asu lado y le toco el ombro y le dijo : te ocurre algo ?  
RIN: que? Nada me ocurre ( dijo con una sonrrisa alegre aunque sus ojos gritaban lo contrario )...  
Kohaku notaba a simple vista que estaba mintiendo y eso le preocupaba mucho ; el trataria de hacer lo que sea por hacer que su problema se resolviera ... Kohaku comenzaba a sentir algo por ella desde hace tiempo y le daba indirectas pero Rin parecia estar en las nubes , Kohaku ya no podia esperar mas para decirle lo que sentia ... El la miraba fija mente mientras ella jugaba con las flores ; asustado kohaku no sabia como empezar, sudando de nervios y tembloroso fue acercando su mano con la de ella hasta que la tomo y Rin rápidamente voltio Asia abajo y despues miro a los ojos de kohaku muy sorpredida y esperando a que el hablara , pero no le salian ninguna palabra de su boca...hasta despues de unos segundos se armó de valor.

KOHAKU : yo... Mmm yoo.. ( no sabia como empezar)

RIN: Kohaku?..que tie... (Kohaku no la dejo terminar la oracion)

KOHAKU: no te das cuenta!? De que siento algo porti! ( lo dijo en voz alta)

Rin se quedo voca abierta , sin saber ke decir ...

KOHAKU: no puedo dejar de verte sin sentir algo ( se lo decia mientras sostenia ambas manos ) despues la abraso y le dijo en su oido : no se que te ocurre pero dame una oportunidad y estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás) .. Rin se quedo sin palabras , no sabia que pensar , tenia tantas cosas pasando por su cabeza . Dentro de su cabeza decia: que ago? El es mi amigo y creo que me enamore de sesshomaru , pero el parese que se olvido de mi ... No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza , por qué?por qué te fuistes y ya no regresaste ... ) despues solto lagrimas y se dio cuenta que sesshomaru ya no volveria ...  
RIN : si...

KOHAKU: que?

RIN: si te doy una oportunidad (lo dijo como si lo dudara)  
kohaku se separo y la miro alos ojos , sonrio y la volvio a abrasar aun mas fuerte con una mano acariciándole el cabello... Rin dentro de su cabeza tenia miedo y estaba dudosa….

...  
Mientra tanto sesshoumaru fue a visitar a su madre ...  
Su madre sintió su camino y salio afuera y cuando llego su hijo se sorprendió

MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU : vaya hijo por fin te decides a visitar a tu madre , pero dudo que aiga sido por cariño ...

SESSHOMARU: bueno eres mi madre no?

MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU: mmmm.. Bueno pero aun asi creo que vienes por algo ...

Jaken miraba como ablaban y no podia creer que tan identicos eran ..

.  
MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU: Oye pero hijo si mas no recuerdo la ultima vez que te mire venias acompañado de una pequeña niña humana, y donde esta ?

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño sin decir nada , rapida mente jaken con testo temeroso a su madre ,  
JAKEN: a mi amo sesshomaru NO! Le gusta ablar de eso , es mejor que ni able del tema...

MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU: pero... Deacuerdo ...

Cuando callo la noche Su madre savia que sesshomaru quería algo , lo conocía muy bien además era su hijo , y aunque su madre lucia igual de fría , dentro de ella se encontraba el corazón de una madre ..  
MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU: vamos sesshomaru por algo viniste aqui, que te ocurre?..  
Seshomaru se quedo serio dándole su espalda mientras pensaba en que decirle , el no le queria decir de que lo tenía se trataba de la misma humana que la acompañaba la ultima vez que lo miro.  
MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU: yo se de que se trata , es la humana cierto ? Si no me equivoco ...

Cuando dijo eso su madre ,de repente su corazón se detuvo ,pero no sabia que decir ...

MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU: si verdad se trata de ella , que le paso acaso murió otra vez ?..( su madre lo supuso después de como reacciono después de que la menciono)  
Sesshomaru sola mente giro su cabeza un poco y dijo : NO! (En voz alta)  
MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU: no que?

SESSHOMARU: no está muerta

MADRE DESESSHOUMARU: no? Y entonces donde esta ?

SESSHOMARU: una larga historia

MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU: aaahh larga historia o no me quieres decir ...

Despues de eso su hijo no dijo ninguna palabra , ella lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo giro hacia ella para mirarlo a los ojos ..

MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU: hijo se trata de ella verdad ? De la humana, yo se que te enamoraste de ella , no se como ocurrió si detestabas a los humanos , incluso odiaste a tu propio hermano por ser medio humano ... Si te enamoraste de ella, lo unico que te puedo decir es QUE LA BUSCES! Búscala , ella cambio algo en tu corazon , cosa que nadien lo a podido lograr ... Creo que si heredaste los mismos hábitos de tu padre , pero no importa...

Las palabras de su madre lo hicieron reflexionar... Talvez pensaba en ir a verla al menos una vez ...


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru estaba decidido a ir a verla ...

SESSHOMARU: madre tengo que salir , Jaken quedate aqui , despues regreso .. (Dijo con una voz decidida y seria )

MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU:mm después de todo me hara caso ( dijo en voz baja y sonriendo)

JAKEN: de acuerdo amo

MADRE DE SESSHOUMARU: ven pequeño demonio te mostraré el palacio...

Después sesshomaru salio muy aprisa ya que era un viaje de medio dia y llegaria al amaneser ...cuando iba en camino , el sentia una emocion que nunca habia sentido...

Cuando llego ala aldea procuro que nadien lo viera, a si es que es escondio ariba de un arbol ...

despues miro que algien salio de la cabaña y se sorprendio que era kohaku

Sesshomaru : Kohaku? Pero que hace ahi ?

Justamente tras el salio rin , cuando sesshomaru la miro se congelo completa mente , su mirada fria brusca mente cambio...

KOHAKU: querida rin saldre y regresaré mañana , cuidate ( dijo con un tono tierno) y después la beso en la frente y le dijo te amo ...

Sesshomaru al escuchar esas palabras su corazon practicamente se detubo , como es que pudo dejar que eso pasara?.. Parecia como si le uvieran apuñalado su corazon.

Rin se alejo rapido de kohaku y le dijo un simple adios ... Al mirar como reacciono rin sesshomaru comenzo a asumir que talvez ella no sentia lo mismo que kohaku sentia ...

SESSHOMARU: no entiendo , en la mirada de rin no se ve ese sentimiento de amor , no es feliz con el? ... (Dijo confundido)

SESSHOUMARU: rin...Cómoo es posible que no deje de pensar en ti ? Eres tan importante en mi vida ..decia en voz baja mientras la miraba con amor ...

El se quedo en el mismo lugar asta que callo la noche , rin desde hace tiempo habia encontrado un hermoso lugar entre el bosque donde ella salia para pensar o simplemente para estar sola , entoces rin decidió dirigirse a ese lugar..

SESSHOUMARU: pero esta mujer esta loca , no sabe que es peligroso que salga sola ?... Es mejor que la siga ..

Rin mientras caminaba sentía una presencia muy conocida

RIN: nose por que pero me siento protegida , recuerdo que esto que siento era cuando estaba con sesshomaru ( dijo sonriendo y él escuchó e hizo que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro )

No paso mucho cuando aparecieron 6 ladrones entre las sombras todos armados , cuando se fueron acercando a ella sesshomaru ya estaba preparando su espada para atacarlos pero Rin se le adelanto ya que habia aprendido a defenderse , pero uno que ellos la golpio en la cabeza y callo inconciente al pizo , justamente en ese momento a sesshomaru le hirvio la sangre de coraje y aparecio en ese lugar en menos de un segundo ..

SESSHOUMARU: vaya vaya , no es muy tarde para estar aqui?

Alos 6 ladrones no les dio miedo , y se fueron corriendo asia el , sesshomaru nada tonto los atako , solamente hiriendolos ya que no era tan cruel como antes , decidio no matarlos ...

Rapidamente se hacerco donde esta rin , la sostuvo y trato de agitarla para que recuperara el conocimiento ...aun algo inconsciente trato de abrir los ojos y lo primero que mira es a el ..

RIN : se -sesshomaru eres tu? ( dijo con los ojos entre abiertos tratando de despertar completamente)

Sesshomaru cuando apenas estaba apunto de contestar escucho la voces de unos aldeanos , y si lo miraban con ella inconciente en Sus brazos pensarian que fue el quien la lastimo , asi es que le dejo lijeramente en el pasto , despues le beso la mano y dijo :- esta no es una despedida ...

Despues de eso se fue rápidamente a ocultarse otra vez , asta que vinieran los aldeanos y auxiliaran a rin para poder irse ... Dejaron a rin en su cabaña y poco despues kohaku llego muy preocupado porque le contaron como sucedio ...

Kohaku se sento junto a ella mientras ella aun no despertaba y al igual que sesshomaru a tomo en los brazos a ver si despertaba y en eso movio la cabeza un poco y estaba tratando de despertar ..

RIN: se-sesshomaru eres tu ?

Kohaku se sorprendio de lo que havia escuchado ... Despues rin desperto completa mente y lo miro alos ojos

KOHAKU: Rin que bueno que despertastes , me tenias preocupado

RIN: lo siento ...

KOHAKU: no te preocupes ,solamente descansa ( dijo mientras le acariciaba su rostro , y despues la recosto y la cubrió con una manta)

RIN: oye kohaku dime que estoy loca pero cuando estaba en el bosque jure aver visto a sesshomaru..

KOHAKU: que? A el ? Es imposible , o eso creo , hace mucho que se fue sin dejar rastro...

RIN: te puedo ser honesta? ( dijo mientras se sentaba y agachaba su cabeza )

KOHAKU: uuummm si? ( dijo algo nervioso )

Rin solto en llanto ... Y dijo : Ko-kohaku yo, yo noo , yo no siento nada por ti ( entre lagrimas no podia sostener mas lo que sentia) ... Lo intente! Creeme que lo intente , porfavooor creeme , tu sabes que no aria nada para lastimarte pero...

KOHAKU: pero .. Sesshomaru tiene tu corazon verdad ( dijo con un tono triste)

Rin lo abrazo mientras continuaba llorando y dijo : lo siento , lo siento , porfavor perdoname..

KOHAKU: rin , te entiendo ... Tu no puedes obligar a tu corazon a quererme ..

RIN: kohaku! Que dices?

Kohaku le comenzo a limpiar sus lagrimas y acaricio su cara y le dijo :- yo sabia que te pasaba algo pero no sabia que era asta ahora pero solo quiero que sepas que siempre estare con tigo para protegerte y cuidarte ... Siempre me tendras a tu lado ofreciendo mi amistad

Rin tambien le acaricio el rostro y le dijo con una sonrisa : -Yo se que en algun lugar abra algien perfecto para ti ...y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Despues de ese dia su amistad no re aruino , kohaku cumplio su palabra de estar cuando ella lo nececitara... Aun que el tendria que olvidar ala persona que mas ha querido ya que lo hizo por amor y la queria ver feliz.

rin estaba segura de aver visto a sesshomaru , y estaba feliz por eso...despues Rin salía cada dia esperando a verlo en ese lugar donde ella salia a despejar su mente , Rin no dejaba de pensar en el despues de ese dia se dio cuenta que nose había olvidado de ella ... Sesshomaru tampoco dejaba de pensar en rin ,cuando la miro con Kohaku se dio cuenta que el la quería a ella pero noto que Rin no sentia lo mismo ...

Sesshomaru aun pensaba que estaría mejor sin el ,un demonio con una humana seria muy peligro y no queria verla perdiendo su vida por su culpa... dejo pasar mucho tiempo asta su cumplenos numero 18 , ya no podia vivir sin ella y se dirigió a la aldea para verla , en ese instante rin salio a ese lugar que parecía casi magico entre el bosque y se sentó junto ala cascada viendo los peces , sesshoaru llego en ese instante ; la miro y su corazon comenzo a latir que sentia que se casi se le salia del pecho , decidio salir de las sombras lentamente mientra Rin se encontraba de espaldas

SESSHOMARU : Rin... (Dijo con una voz grave)

Rin no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando , sin aliento se levanto lentamente, giro un poco su cabeza esperando a que no fuera mentira ... Despues giro rapida mente y se quedo boca abierta cuando miro la presencia de aquen demonio que queria y noto que el en sus manos que tenia varios obsequios , el se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella y le entregó los obsequios en las manos ..

SESSHOMARU: esto regalos son por todas esas veses en las que no estuve con tigo ( dijo mirandola derectamente alos ojos )

Rin dejos los regalos en el piso aguantandose las lagrimas , despues lo miro por unos segundos y fue corriendo a abrazarlo ..

RIN: sesshomaru , ami no me interesan los regalos , si no que aigas venido a verme , te extrañe ..( dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba de alegria)

Sesshomaru sonrio y se sonrojo un poco y despues la abrazo mas fuerte y le susurro al oido : si supieras cuanto me hicistes falta ..

RIN: y tu ami... Pero , porque me dejastes? Como pudistes , me causastes un gran dolor ..

SESSHOMARU: lo siento pero lo hize por tu bien , no fue facil, si algo te llegara apasar por mi culpa JAMAS! En la vida me lo perdonaria... (Dijo con un tonomelancólicoo)

rin le puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijiera otra palabra , lo miro con una mirada tierna sonriendo y suspirando ; despues retiro su dedo y se acerco mas asu rostro y le robo un BESO... Sesshomaru se quedo con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado y se dio cuenta que no era ningun sueño y le corespondio asu beso ; fue un beso tan dulce que se podian trasmitir todas esas palabras que no se pudieron decir en todo ese tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

RIN: pero aun no entiendo si odias tanto a los humanos, que le paso a ese alma fria ..

SESSHOMARU: esa alma fria te conocio...(dijo con una sonrisa)

RIN: esta es la primera vez que te miro sonreir ...

SESSHOMARU: rin tu cambiaste la vida... pero solo tu sabes ese lado mio...

Ambos se quedaron abrazados transmitiéndose todo ese amor que tenian guardado en su corazon ..


End file.
